Miranda's Return
by tikbotzki86
Summary: MG. Miranda has returned from Mexico and she has a special and secret gift for Gordo.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Lizzie Mcguire.

It's been two weeks since Lizzie and the gang went back from Italy. David Gordon, Lizzie's best friend couldn't be any happier. After all the adventures that they've went through: meeting Lizzie's Italian superstar "twin", almost falling for her bogus singing partner and singing at the prestigious Italian Music awards, _but_ it all ended up to one thing and that one thing was worth it all. The KISS.

_ The kiss_, Gordo thought, lying on his bed. It was already two in the morning but nothing seems to keep his eyes closed. That night was their fourth date as lovers and Gordo was still ecstatic about it. It's just so good to be true.

Gordo grinned, remembering the times when he was confused about himself and his feelings for Lizzie.

There was that idiotic paperboy Ronny, who broke Lizzie's heart. That was a real eye-opener for Gordo. Weird uncertainty grew inside his throat when he saw them kissed. Unable to sleep that night, he realized that he was jealous. Really, really jealous. After two days, he found her at the library weeping. He knew it. He knew it all along. Ronny is a jerk. He tried to console her by telling her how stupid Ronny was for messing around with a good girl like her. Lizzie knew that it was true but she didn't know how much it affected Gordo. He was unable to believe about it himself. _This is true_, Gordo thought that time, _this is true and it feels good. And bad. _Stuttering, he almost said that he was jealous, but he stood up just in time to say "nothing" when she asked what's wrong. Gordo chuckled. And what about Ethan Craft. _What about him?_ He never thought that he was going to be the one to answer the biggest question in his life. _What was that word? Oh yes, "THE STING". _Gordo chuckled again. He recalled those times when Lizzie and Miranda were practically going insane over him and how it makes him throw up. He wondered if he was jealous of those times. _No._ It was just impossible for Ethan to be with Lizzie. Just impossible… and ridiculously funny. But none of those matter now. Now it was just him, Lizzie and the kiss.

_ The kiss,_ he thought again. Now that they're together there will be more of that. And more than that. He grinned again only now with a vestige of naughtiness. All they've ever done were kissing, holding hands and sitting closer than usual. He was not too happy of the fact that Lizzie was a still uncomfortable with those things. _Give her a little time._ But it was unbearable. Now that they're together, her sweet apple scent almost drives him in a hormone-filled sexual urgency. It was hard for him. And IT is HARD as he thought about it now.

With his hand on his loverod, he decided to relieve himself in the bathroom before finally going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Lizzie McGuire

_The air was hot and wet. Gordo could feel streams of sweat dripping on his forehead. He tried to open his eyes but there was nothing to see. Everything was covered in fog. He lifted his head but he realized that he was tied on all fours, spread like a human sacrifice. He tasted the drips of sweat as it flowed to his mouth. Bitter. He also realized that he was naked and the more he struggled, the more the chains tighten around his hands and feet. He began to feel a little scared but he didn't want to panic. He helplessly tried freeing himself over and over; pushing and pulling, but there was nothing he could do. Gordo stopped moving when he suddenly sensed something move. It was coming closer. His heart was pounding. _

_Closer. _

_He attempted to scream but only hot breath came out of his mouth. _

_Closer. _

_He felt something touch his feet. Fine strands of soft material hovered on it. He felt scared but he also felt tickly and somewhat aroused. It started going upwards, and as it closed in on his legs, he figured it was a head, with smooth and wet face. He was surprised himself when his fears suddenly vanished and replaced by an irresistibly teasing carnal craving. His virgin cock was awake now, all six and a half inches of throbbing meat, erect like a soldier that's ready for battle. He was already cringing when she stopped, and felt a little disappointed. Almost a grueling minute passed when he felt a drop of hot, sticky liquid dropped into his penis. It touched just the underside of his bulbous head and that was enough for him to feel electricity flow all over his body. A hand, a right one, gently stroked it. _

_Up and down, up and down. _

_He was moaning now but still he could hear nothing. _

_Up and down, up and down. _

_Picking up speed and tightening its grip at the same time. _

_Up and down, up and down. _

_Faster. _

_Up and down, up and down. _

_Tighter. _

_As soon as he thought about exploding, the hand pulled down, exposing the extra-sensitive flesh below the head. A hot, wriggling piece of wet flesh subtly encircled around it. He moaned again. Then, he was caught off guard when his cock was forcefully enveloped by the piece of flesh' whole "arsenal". Again, up and down it went. _

_UP AND DOWN, UP AND DOWN. _

_FASTER.  
_

_TIGHTER._

UP AND DOWN, UP AND DOWN. 

_TWISTING._

_UP AND DOWN, UP AND DOWN._

The awesome blowjob stopped and the most amazing mouth (as Gordo thought) pulled away. He knew what was coming and this is what he's waiting for. Gordo's secret fucker mounted on top of him, steadying herself for the slow thrust. Her opening was already wet but a little tight. They both waited for a while, adjusting their members to this lustful encounter. The heat was overwhelming. Gordo was practically swimming in sweat when he felt the girl slowly rocking him, he relaxed for a moment. She's good, he thought, very good. And again… 

_Up and down it went._

_Twisting._

_Up and down, up and down._

_Faster._

_FASTER._

_UP AND DOWN._

_Gordo went with the flow. Ramming upwards when she came down, Bucking downwards when she pulled up. That was enough to heighten the intensity._

_UP AND DOWN, UP AND DOWN._

_FASTER._

_HARDER._

_He could hear the wet sounds of his tight balls slapping against her ass. _

_His cock was soaking with sweat and her love juice. Trusting. RAMMING. FUCKING._

_UP AND DOWN, UP AND DOWN._

_FASTER._

_He could feel it. He could feel it now. Boiling down inside. He waited seventeen years of his young life for this moment. _

_UP AND DOWN, UP AND DOWN._

_FASTER._

_HARDER._

_He's body's stiffening, his hand in a claw and his feet stretched apart._

_UP AND DOWN, UP AND DOWN._

_FASTER._

_HARDER._

_COMING…_

_UP AND DOWN, UP AND DOWN._

_FASTER._

_HARDER._

_And…_

The clock alarmed. Six thirty, it said.

Gordo bolted upright then looked at the clock. "A dream," he said, obviously vexed.

The only similarity between his hot dream and reality was that his bed was soaked in sweat.

UP AND DOWN, UP AND DOWN. The awesome blowjob stopped and the most amazing mouth (as Gordo thought) pulled away. He knew what was coming and this is what he's waiting for. Gordo's secret fucker mounted on top of him, steadying herself for the slow thrust. Her opening was already wet but a little tight. They both waited for a while, adjusting their members to this lustful encounter. The heat was overwhelming. Gordo was practically swimming in sweat when he felt the girl slowly rocking him, he relaxed for a moment. She's good, he thought, very good. And again… 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Lizie McGuire

It took Gordo at least thirty minutes to change his sweaty bedsheets. With the air-conditioner on, he was amazed at the amount of sweat he exuded. He took a moment and tried to remember if he perspired like that before. . . _Gym class_, he finally recalled. Only those times were a lot less exciting. Basketball, dodgeball, jogging and a whole lot of those laborious physical activities were not for him. Hordes of exhausted and sweaty teenagers clamped together in a small area of the steamy school gym. But this time, the sweating was _good_.

_Some dream_, he thought. A mischievous grin crept on his face. When he was done changing the bedsheets, he took off his shirt and grabbed a fresh one. Gordo caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and stared for a moment. He was growing up. His boyish body was now firmed with adolescent flesh and his short bones are longer. He posed sideways to catch the sunlight on his chest and abdomen. _Not fat, not bony._ Just enough for a girl to lay on while he humps her hard. He put his shirt on and headed downstairs.

"Good morning David," greeted his dad, in his everything-has-a-scientific-explanation tone.

"Good morning dad."

"How was last night?"

Mr. Gordon is no ordinary father. As a psychiatrist, his only conversations with Gordo are about his inner feelings and his subconscious thoughts. Now that he's asking about last night's date, Gordo was a little surprised.

"It was great! We really had a good time."

Mrs. Gordon came in with fresh pancakes.

"It's good to see you and Lizzie in a different light, David." Her mother commented. She's also a psychiatrist.

"Different light?"

Her mother looked at him with raised eyebrows. Gordo easily comprehends most of her metaphors but apparently this one was new to him.

"A new level," she said matter-of-factly, "about your relationship."

Gordo's parents really like Lizzie. Every time she was at their house, they feel like she was their long lost daughter. And Lizzie was actually like them, just a little more clueless and sometimes boring. But Gordo couldn't say that out loud, could he? He loves his parents and he loves Lizzie. And now, all is _almost_ perfect.

When Gordo was younger, they knew that he and Lizzie have secret crushes on each other. They could tell it by the way that they looked at each other when one didn't notice. They've always thought it was cute.

"Yeah, Lizzie and I are finally together," he said with a dab of pink forming on his cheeks, "I'm so happy." He was smiling.

His parents looked at each other, then at him with smiles on their usually serious faces.

_Okay, something's up._ Gordo alarmingly thought. "Is there something wrong?"

They chuckled.

"No, nothing's wrong," said his father, "we're just happy for you and Lizzie."

"And speaking of Lizzie," her mother added, "she called just twenty minutes ago, she said something about a little surprise."

Surprise? 

_Could this be IT?_

With his face puzzled, he started eating his pancakes in excited silence.

His parents looked at each other one more time and ate their share.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Lizzie McGuire

Gordo let the hot steam envelop his naked body.

He was too charged to stop thinking about Lizzie's surprise. As if having her for a girlfriend is not good enough, now she has _this _surprise. A _good _surprise, he hoped. Gordo thought this was one of his lucky days. Lizzie and Miranda always thought that he always have his lucky days. They tell him that he must be really blessed for that. Boy, could they be more clueless! Getting A's and ending a day without parents nagging on him was nothing really special for Gordo. He suddenly remembered one incident he could secretly call as _lucky. _

He was sweating. He closed his eyes.

When he was twelve, Gordo went with Lizzie's family to the beach. Miranda went with them too. The weather was fine, he reckoned. People, happy and carefree, laughing all over the place with children running around. He was so thrilled to swim that he unknowingly went to their room and caught a quite shocking glimpse. An oblivious, semi-naked Miranda.-

He was sweating and it was good.

-Never had he seen such a sight! Her young curves were mentally tickling and electric. Her rosy, preteen skin was radiant and milky. He clearly remembered her pointed nipples on her still developing breasts. The detail of it all. Its texture (smooth), its color (pinkish) and in his mind, he could innately taste it (sweet). He looked down at her virgin berry, slightly obscured by her yellow panty.-

He couldn't stop getting hard again.

-Gordo's heart was pumping in his ears. He heard its muffled pulse, strong and fast and everything went tediously slow. Like his mind was an old camera, recording everything. Then everything STOPPED. For a seemingly eternal five seconds, he finally looked up. Miranda Sanchez, her young nakedness and all, was staring back at him. _Oh, God, _Gordo thought. She was surprised, but not really alarmed. And just when he thought that this was all a crazy dream, she smiled. Miranda smiled and suddenly, without prior warning, she pulled her panty down! He muttered a wounded apology and ran without looking back. He didn't need to, anyway. After that experience, all went normal again.

He opened his eyes and found himself yanking. His heart's muffled pulse was back. Breathing hard, he decided that his lust was too much and must be stopped.

He finished taking a bath and went to his room. He caught himself again in the mirror, with his hair still wet. After a while, Gordo dressed up and went to Lizzie's.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Lizzie McGuire.

The sky was clear, cloudless yet cool. Just right for a good long walk.

_Everything's A-OK, _Gordo thought happily. _The kiss, the girl and now . . . _He couldn't say it. He couldn't even think of it. Not without getting hard.

He dressed up today more meticulously than their earlier dates. His shoes, casual and cocky at the same time, was good as new. He was wearing denim pants, a little too rugged but that would do. He actually thought tit was sexy. And his long-sleeve shirt, doused with just the subtle amount of man-perfume. More _manly_, yes, that was how Lizzie would think about his get-up. Manly as in Matt Damon, Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt and now… David Gordon.

His happy thoughts were suddenly cut off.

He was near Lizzie's house when he noticed an unfamiliar car parked near the driveway. Its gleaming pink-red color oozing with lecherous elegance. He could tell that the owner is a girl. Just the car's plate number is a dead give-away. (SXGODDESS).

He shrugged it off and went to the door.

Stopping by the door, Gordo pushed the bell. He looked back at the ride, wondering who the owner might be. _If the owner is as good looking as you… _He left the thought unanswered and a smile crept his face.He turned to the door and pushed again. No one came. He tried again. None. _That's strange, _he thought. The only time no one answers the McGuire's door is when nobody's home. At 7:30 in the morning? Why did she call when they were going o leave then? That is so unlike Lizzie. _Come on, _he pleaded. An idea bloomed in his head like a mushroom and he smiled again.

Gordo went to the back of Lizzie's house.

Being best friends for their entire life, there are things that only Lizzie and Gordo know. Isn't that the primary purpose of having a best friend? For telling secrets? For _keeping_ secrets? Gordo supposed so. Secrets, all types of secrets. Enemies, crushes (Lizzie had a crush on him in the fourth grade, something that he's secretly proud of) and experiences. But had he shared all his experience with her? What about that little incident with Miranda?

"Miranda," he said unconsciously.

When it comes to Lizzie and Gordo, Miranda is always a side issue. She's always the filler of the gap. Gordo had always felt a little sorry for her. He felt that there are a lot of things that Miranda doesn't know about their friendship. He is standing in front of one of it now.

There was a sturdy tree near the McGuire's window that Gordo discovered good for going in just a few months ago. He'd used it a couple of times already. At first, Lizzie was a little surprised. Her privacy was violated, she used to say. But later on, she didn't mind. Neither did her parents. Of course, they didn't know.

One of the tree's branches reaches exactly at her window, making it easily accessible for guile house intruders or pumped-up boyfriends. Gordo stared at it for a moment. _This may be it._ This may be his way towards her

_Inside_ her.

Her window was open, much to Gordo's delight, which means that she's home.

He was not the type of person to climb trees or monkey bars or anything at all but when it comes to Lizzie, he would do anything. He eagerly climbed the tree, right hand first then left foot, then left hand and then right foot. In going so fast, a precariously overhanging sharp branch accidentally hit him in the chest. He felt nothing at first but when he saw blood on his shirt, the sharp pain instantly came. "Shit!" he shouted, somewhat a little loud. He continued anyway, now leaning for Lizzie's window. He found it was open and came in with no hesitation.

He closed the window and sat on Lizzie's bed.

Gordo has been in Lizzie's room for almost everyday and it was always the same. The bed, clean but a little ruffled. Her cabinet, always stacked with girly clothes that never fail to make him roll his eyes (Lizzie and Miranda call it the "in" clothes, He calls it a "no good excuse for greedy capitalists to feed on people's superficial blindness"). And of course, the overall ambiance.

But something was different. Somehow her room seems a little more relaxed… more laid back… more sensual. The air in the room was subtly filled with an amative scent.

Gordo was too irritated to notice.

"Dammit! I ripped my shirt!" he said as he lifted his bloodstained shirt. There was a wound just below his left nipple and it was not drawing enough blood to cause panic, but it was drawing enough blood to cause agitation. "Mother…" he muttered.

He rarely gets angry over small things but when he does, there is no way of controlling himself. His heart beats faster, he gets all sweaty and abnormally, he sometimes gets the impulse of biting anything.

Exactly the way he feels when he's extremely horny.

Suddenly, Gordo's vision was engulfed in darkness when a pair of smooth hands covered his eyes. The stranger leaned on him from the back so fast that he barely had time to react.

Just before he was about to turn around, his dream last night returned. Darkness, smoothness and that seducing carnal scent. It reminded him of…

"Miranda!" he almost shouted as the stranger let go of its hands, turned him around and took a great look.

A long, hard look.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Lizzie McGuire

The only thing constant in this world is change.

And boy, was Gordo glad about that.

Miranda Isabella Sanchez, Miranda to her friends, was back. After almost three years in Mexico, she's here, in the flesh. And Gordo couldn't believe his eyes.

He was staring at her smiling face, unaware that his mouth was wide open, like a starving wolf that suddenly froze to death at the sight of an ample sheep fiesta. He was obviously shocked and not just because of Miranda's unexpected arrival, but because of the way she looked.

She was wearing a black and sexy spaghetti strap. Revealing but not slutty. Her lean, smooth stomach was showing and she had her belly pierced. Her pants were tight and Gordo swore to God that he could almost imagine those sweet puckering lips of hers, warm, moist and eager to be free.

_Curves, _he thought. Yes, that was new, or at least, they were now more evident. He vaguely remembered the way her breasts looked that day at the beach, like a fragrant flower waiting for the winter to cease. Waiting for the right time to bloom. And that time had come. He also noticed her hips, now wider, backed up by her fine piece of teenage ass.

His heart beat doubled.

"So…," Miranda started after an eternity of silence. "Are you happy to see me or what?"

"Wha.. well uhh," was all that he could say.

_Come on Gordo, speak for the love of God!_

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and almost shouted with braying excitement more than happiness: "Miranda, welcome ba-"

She suddenly charged toward him, too excited to care. Miranda wrapped her arms around Gordo's neck, and her immediate effort caught him off guard. For a moment, she smelled his hair, felt its softness from her neck and hoped that it would last forever… just before they fell to the floor.

Gordo has always known that Miranda could be so rowdy in behavior sometimes but this was too much. _Something about her changed indeed, _he thought while struggling under her. He felt her whole weight on top him. Her warm, smooth arms coiled tightly around his neck and her breasts! _So soft!_

"Ok, that hurt Miranda," he said just to be able to say something. But the truth was he didn't want her to get off him. He waited for a moment to see if she would get off him. "Um, you can let go of me now, thank you."

And she did. Gordo slightly regretted saying that but he knew that whatever was going on was wrong. And the fact that they were in Lizzie's room, all alone, with him on his back and Miranda on her knees while pinning his waist meant disaster for the three of them.

"What's going on?"

Gordo and Miranda turned to look at the owner of the voice and saw Lizzie with only a towel wrapped around her. She was dripping wet.

Just the sight of his girlfriend made his eyes bulge out of its sockets and his cock rock hard. It was too late for him to realize that Miranda was still on top of him, and when he looked back at her, he saw that she cringed a little at his excitement. Excitement which only boys feel.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Lizzie McGuire

Gordo was very relieved.

Where can you find a girl who would just ask a simple "what's going on?" when upon seeing a girl on top of her boyfriend?

Maybe Lizzie thought that when it comes to friendship, things like that get normal. After all, she and Gordo are a couple and Miranda already knows it. Nothing in this world would make Miranda feel anything for Gordo, not even a simple attraction to the opposite sex.

Right.

Gordo was looking outside the window but his mind was somewhere else.

Things just happened so fast. After Miranda got off him, the sincere "It's not what you're thinking" explanation, the "I know, that means nothing, let's forget about it" acceptance, the tediously non-stop "I'm so glad your back" girly talk with their annoying girly giggles, Gordo was still in a semi-trancestate while he stole glances at Miranda, his eyes furtively going up and –

-_down and up and down and faster and harder._

He suddenly realized that Lizzie was calling him.

"Hello?" said Lizzie with a little worry on her voice.

"S-sorry," he said, blushing deeply. "I just can't believe Miranda's back and I'm so happy she's here with us."

Gordo knew that he said the words too fast to sound sincere. Too fast and too tense, like he was holding his breath for two minutes before letting the words out.

"Anyway, since my parents and Matt are gone, and Miranda's finally here, we decided to go to the beach."

_The beach. Five years ago. Miranda. Naked._

Gordo was silent. He looked at Miranda, found her grinning and looked back at Lizzie.

"Today." Lizzie finished.

"As in now!" Miranda shouted happily.

"Wait," he said with a forced little laugh, "this is just too soon, I mean I need to ask permission first. You know my folks, they-"

"Don't worry sweet G, I already asked your mom and dad about it," Lizzie looked at Miranda and Miranda looked at her at the same time which reminded of Gordo of those stupid cues on old sitcoms he once caught on tv. "They're cool."

He opened his mouth to protest but closed it slowly, as if defeated.

He then remembered his parents' excitement this morning. _Mmm, that's why. Wait, did she just call me sweet G?_

Surprisingly, he wasn't too happy about that.

_And I don't think I'm too happy about this at all,_ he thought with a sigh.

Gordo was now sitting at the backseat of Miranda's car. Lizzie was asleep, next to Miranda as she drove.

_She's thinking of something. _That something was dreadfully deep within his mind, and the more he thought of it, the more it became possible: A planHe knew that her plan obviously includes Lizzie and Gordo's parents (they were extremely happy when he came home, and they've already prepared his "outing" clothes) but somehow he was still worried about Miranda.

_What could she do? What would she do? _

He felt very uncomfortable about it. He thought that maybe this is how he would feel before his first actual sexual experience. Just maybe.

Gordo looked at Miranda through the rear-view mirror. As if reading his mind, Miranda looked at the rear-view mirror too, caught his gaze and winked in her most salacious wink ever.

His heart leapt to his throat.


End file.
